


Goddess

by emilyevanston



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Orgy, Vaginal Fingering, Wax Play, blind folds, with only one partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: A man you meet at a masked orgy claims to be a god.  It turns out it wasn’t just a line





	Goddess

You step into the room, red filigree mask in place, sheer black dress floating around your otherwise naked form.  You skirt the group of people in the center of the room already in the early stages of fornication.  Large plush pillows scattered around them.  Their bodies a mass of hands and mouths touching on each other's most intimate places. Writhing against each other.

Your heels click on the tiled floor as you make your way into the next room.  Things are more serious here.  A woman in a black feathered mask is bound naked to a frame and a man in latex shorts and a full mask of white paper mache is caning her to an audience of people in different states of undress.  A man and two women all wearing similar Mardi Gras style masks are mid-coitus.  One woman seems to be doing most of the work, riding the man as he watches the caning and lapping at the cunt of the other woman who is sprawled back, moaning in ecstasy.

You continue to walk.  In the third room, there are fewer people fucking.  Most people sit in large plush cushions around hookah pipes, smoking and reclining back.  There is a low haze of smoke in the room and a few groups here and there lazily touch or kiss each other, but mostly, people just recline back enjoying their high.

You take a seat on a cushion across from a tall, slender man.  He’s pale as milk and wearing a thin robe of green and black and a mask of gold that covers his eyes and has two horns that sweep back over his long black hair. The robe is open to his navel, exposing a toned chest.  Not built for pure strength, but agility.  A similarly pale but blonde woman has draped herself over him.  She’s completely naked except her black silk mask that only just covers her eyes.  The man seems quite bored with her and barely reacts to her touch as she trails her fingers down his chest and kisses along the curve of his jaw.

The woman next to you offers you the hooker and you take it.  While you inhale deeply of the fragrant smoke and hold it, the woman’s fingers graze up and down your thigh.  She is quite beautiful.   She is mostly naked only wearing black lace panties and a leather corset in gold that stands out against her ebony skin.  Her mask is gold too and has short black feathers that blend into her hair.  As far as potential partners for tonight, she doesn’t look like she’d be a bad one.

You let the high take you first before you make any decisions.  You feel soft and floaty and ready to participate.

A man approaches you.  He’s not bad looking.  Firm chest, nice arms.   He stands over you looking down and his hand goes to your jaw.  “You ladies want to put your mouths to good use?”  He asks.

You raise your eyebrows in disgust and bat his hand away.  “Seriously?  That’s how you ask?”

“You’re here to have sex.  Stop acting like you’re better than me, you snooty bitch.” The man snaps.

You raise your hand and twist your wrist.   A man dressed in a black suit appears as if out of nowhere and grabs the first man by the elbow.  “Time to leave.”  The suited man growls.

For a second it looks like your would-be-lover is going to resist but his shoulders slump in defeat and he goes without further argument.

The man across from you laughs.  “You hold some power here and you know what you like. I’m impressed.”

You smile at him and lick your lips.  “Don’t you know?  I’m a goddess.”

“Then you should be worshiped like one.  Have you seen no one worthy?”  He asks.

You shrug.  “I suppose you could do.”

He laughs again. “I am no mortal.  I do not bow to others.”  He grabs the blonde and pulls her into a kiss, his tongue plunging into her mouth.  She mewls and her hands grip at the lapels of his robe.  When he lets her go she pulls on the tie holding his robe together and starts teasing his cock with her tongue.

“Oh really?  And which god are you?”  You ask.

“I am Loki. And who are you?”

You smile.  “The god of mischief.  Why am I not surprised.”  You laugh.  “In that case, I guess you can call me Sigyn.”

Loki runs his finger across his bottom lip.  “While I appreciate the sentiment, you are not her.  No, I think Freya don’t you?”

Freya the goddess of love and fertility.  It was apt given the occasion.  The fact she was supposed to be the most beautiful of all the gods was flattering. “Doesn’t that put me above you, Loki?”

Loki touches the blonde who currently has his cock deep in the back of her throat on the head.  She pulls off and looks at him.  He shakes his head and she moves away almost immediately finding someone else to turn her attention on.   He stands and approaches you offering you his hand. “Come.”   He says.

You take his hand and he helps you to your feet.  You follow him through another room this one has a bar area and doors lining two walls.  People in here are mostly in the meeting each other stage but there is a lot of touching.  People sitting in laps getting fingered or jerked off. People going down on each other.

You follow Loki to one of the doors that stands open at the side of the room.  The walls are lined in a rich red velvet.  Inside along the edge of one wall are racks with canes, floggers, and paddles all neatly arranged.  The opposite wall has racks with shackles and cuffs, feathers and things for teasing you.   A table stands in one corner with bottles of scented oils and lubricants and baskets with different types of condoms, dental dams, and latex gloves.  The table in the opposite corner has various devices such as vibrators and dildos.  Plus a basket full of bottled water and a basket full of refresher towels. There is a plush looking couch in a paisley pattern of different shades of blue and green.  Candles stand on most surfaces and in a few tall candelabras around the room.  In the center of the room is what looks like a massage table.  It has thick padding with a red vinyl cover for ease of cleaning.  Around the edge are loops for you to be bound to.

Loki closes the door and you turn to face him.  He stalks over to you his hands going first to your shoulders and then sliding down your back.  When they reach your ass he descends on you.  His tongue teases over the corner of your lips and dances with yours.  He slowly bunches the fabric of your dress up.  He breaks away from you and lifts the dress over your head.  When he lets it go, it floats down and pools on the floor.

“Now my, Freya. What is it you wish to do?”  Loki asks.

You draw a line down between his pecs and over his abs with the tip of your finger. “I don’t have many hard limits.  Why don’t you see how close you can get to reaching them.”  You say.

A smile slowly plays over his lips.  “Very good.  And your safe word?”  

“Let’s go with Ragnarok.”  You say.

He laughs.  “I like it, Freya.  Shall we begin?”

“Whenever you're ready, my lord.”  You purr.

“On your knees. You shall worship me.  If you do well I shall return the favor.” He says, his voice hard and commanding.

You drop to your knees and gaze up at him.  He opens his robe and lets it fall to the ground.  His cock stands hard in front of him.  It is long and thick and perfectly straight.  Almost a work of art on its own.  A bead of pre-come sits on the head.  He takes his shaft in his hand and paints your lips with the tip of his cock.  You open wide and he pushes his cock past your lips and along your tongue.  You close around him and start to suck.  You massage his shaft with your tongue as he pushes deeper and deeper down your throat.  You hollow your cheeks sucking hard each time he pulls back.  As you suck, your grip his thighs with your fingers.  Digging them into the tight, defined muscles.

Loki starts to pant as you bring him undone with your mouth.  He puts a hand on your jaw and one bunches in your hair.  He moves faster and faster, each thrust going that little deeper until you can’t breathe and your eyes water.  You’re about to pull away to catch your breath and he comes. His seed spills over your tongue and down your throat in quick bursts.  You swallow it all and lick him clean before releasing him from your mouth and gazing up at him.

“Have I pleased you, my lord?”  You ask.

“Oh yes.”  He growls.  “You are a goddess, aren’t you?”

He helps you to your feet and guides you to the table in the center of the room.  He lifts you and sits you on the edge before going to where the restraints are kept.  He takes the leather cuffs down and you hold your hands out to him.  He binds one wrist, buckling the cuff into place and checking that it isn’t too tight or loose enough to rub. He repeats the task on the other wrist and you lie back on the table. He pulls your arms up over your head so your wrists are together and your elbows bent back.

He then cuffs your ankles to the other end of the table.  You take deep steady breaths as you watch him wander the room picking up various items.   He returns to your side and holds out a blindfold.  You nod and he covers your eyes, careful not to put too much pressure on your mask.

His hands touch onto your shoulders.  His long, spidery fingers slide first up your throat and then down.  His palms stroking over your breasts.  He teases gently over your nipples for a moment before beginning to pinch and tweak them.  They harden under his hands and you moan thrusting your chest forward.  Your body aching for more.  For harder.

He slides further down over your stomach and between your legs before he takes them away completely.

Cold steel touches your pussy.  It slides up and down between your folds.  His fingers return to your body, now teasing your clit.  The metal enters your cunt and stretches your entrance.  He pushes it in and out, in and out.  Never penetrating you deeply.  That stretch combined with his skillful fingers sends waves of heat through you.  Your cunt tingles and that tingle spreads through your abdomen.  Pooling in your core.

He takes the metal away and you hear the squirt of lube followed by the scent of frangipani filling the room.  The steel touches on your asshole.  He gives you the count of three to either protest or relax and he pushes the plug into you.  He holds it at the widest part, letting your asshole stretch and sting.  You whimper but you don’t protest.  It’s another count of three and the plug is in place.  You moan.  It comes from deep in your chest, bubbling up and escaping from you.

The next sensation you feel his burning heat on your skin just where your ribs meet your stomach.  It’s a scalding sting and the tightening on your skin.  It happens again and again as he holds a candle over you and drips it onto your bare flesh.  Each new drip makes you cry out.  Sometimes from the pain and sometimes from a deep cunt clenching pleasure. Soon it’s not just the wax that drips.

Your jaw clenches and your hands ball into fists, your nails biting into your palms. You take a deep shuddering breath in and focus on relaxing them.

Eventually, Loki takes the candle away and you wait for him in the dark to return. Your breath coming in shallow.

His hand returns to your body along with his mouth.  He works his tongue over your cunt, letting it enter you, before swiping up and circling your clit.  Two of his fingers enter you and he curls them pressing them against your g-spot and stroking along it.  He repeats the process, again and again, each time bringing your closer to the edge of your orgasm It’s like he’s using his fingers to call it to him.

“Loki.”  You cry.  “Can I?”

“That’s it, my love.  Say my name.  Ask me again.”  He purrs.

“Loki, please. Please, may I come, my lord?”  You plead.

“Yes, please do,” Loki growls.

You relax and let yourself go.  Crying out and gushing over his hand.  He continues to lap at you his fingers working inside of you and another set of hands touches your chest.  Then another and another.  Stroking your skin, massaging your breasts.  Fingers tease over your lips and stroke through your hair.

“Who else is here?”  You demand.

“It is just I, my sweet Freya,”  Loki replies.

Now you’re angry. You aren’t opposed to other people taking part but you need to know who they are.  “Don’t lie to me.  Who else is in here?”

“It is just I.” He repeats.  But it’s like his voice has come in over several radios all playing at once.  At least five people have spoken, but they are all Loki.

“Take off my blindfold.”  You order.

Gentle hands go to your face and untie the satin covering your eyes and slip it away.  

You blink up to see Loki and Loki and Loki.  There are six in all.  All exactly the same. Your first thought is you must be dreaming.  That this has all been some crazed sex delirium.  Then you remember the pain.  This is real. He is actually Loki.

“Loki?”  You say.

“Yes, my love.” One of the Lokis answers.

“You’re actually him.  You’re actually a god?”  You aren’t sure what to do.  This can’t be real, but it is.  It is very real and it’s happening to you. You were the one he chose out of so many others.   You were the special one.

“I am and I want you.  Will you have me?”  He asks.

Your breath catches and you nod.  “Let me up.”  You say.

There are hands everywhere.  Touching you.  Unfastening your restraints.  You are in sensory overload and when you’re finally free you get up and look around at them.  Not sure which is the real one that you should be focusing on.  One Loki steps in front of you.  You wrap your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist and he lifts you. He carries you to the couch first sitting and then laying back so you’re over him.  You kiss.  It’s hungry and passionate.  His teeth graze over your lips.

You guide his cock inside of you.  All concerns you would normally have about safety and protection gone.  He is a god and you are his.  You rock against him, rolling your hips and moving quickly up and down, up and down, again and again.  One of the other Lokis comes up behind you, his hands go between your ass cheeks and he removes the plug.   He shifts up behind you and his cock takes up the place where the plug once was. You feel full to breaking.  Everything is stretched and it burns. It’s a good burn though.  A controlled fire that spreads through you burning down the gate that keeps your orgasm at bay.

You continue to move.  Up and down.  You move frantically.  Letting them both penetrate you deeply.  You feel flushed.  Sweat beads on your brow and trickles down your skin in rivulets.  Your orgasm breaks and crashes down on you.  Your legs tremble and you feel weak as quake after quake of pleasure takes hold of you.  You collapse down into Loki, clinging to him.

All the other Lokis vanish so that it is now just you and the man you cling to.  He sits up holding you, his cock still buried deep inside your cunt.  As you start to recover he uses his hands to move your hips, rocking you back and forth.  You take over and he kisses you.  You give yourself to him.  Right now you are his.  Your body is his.  You worship him.

The next time you come it is together.  He spills inside of you as your body clenches around him.  When his cock stills you slither from his laps and collapse back on the couch.  Loki gets up and goes to the table with the water.  He grabs a bottle for himself and one for you along with some of the refresher towels.

You take a towel and the water from him gratefully and drink deeply from the bottle before beginning to clean yourself up a little.

“You did well, my love,”  Loki says.

“Thank you, my lord.”  You reply.

“While I love the sound of that there is no need.  Loki will suffice.”  He says.  He goes to his robe and picks it up, wrapping it back around his body.   He then picks up your dress and hands it to you.  You stand and pull it back on.

“Can I see you again?”  You ask.

Loki laughs.  “I didn’t think that was a point of these things.”

You shrug.  “It’s not.  You might be a special circumstance.”

He cups your jaw in his large hand stroking his thumb over your cheek.  “It’s a possibility.”  He leans down and grazes his lips over yours.

You follow him back out into the orgy.   There are more people now.  People dance, grinding against each other.  Mouths teasing over each other’s. Hands groping in the dark.  Loki moves through the people like water and you soon lose sight of him.  You sigh.  It is as it should be. He is a god.  Gods cannot be tied down by mortals such as you.


End file.
